Ella, tu mujer
by Lady-Shine
Summary: AU. One-shot. Porque la vida no siempre es como soñamos, y nos tocan vivir diferentes roles, a mi por ejemplo ser la segunda y a ella, tu mujer.


**Disc****laimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato con ellos.

**Ella, tu mujer.**

Cuando era chica nunca imaginé que me encontraría en este lugar, desde pequeña mis padres me enseñaron a soñar con el amor verdadero, el matrimonio, la familia feliz, y el famoso vivieron felices por siempre, que mamá conocía a papá, se casaban, tenían hijos y envejecían juntos. Nunca me explicaron que a veces las cosas no suceden así, aún cuando lo queramos.

Nadie me dijo que las cosas se descontrolarían de esta manera, como una pequeña bola de nieve que crece y crece hasta volverse imparable, y todo comenzó cuando un maravilloso día, si porque lo era, porque me permitió conocerte mi querido Inuyasha, en que el destino nos juntó en el café donde trabajo.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro con los mismos clientes habituales que toman su dosis de cafeína antes de ir a trabajar cuando te cruzaste por mi vida. La atracción fue casi magnética, creo que firmé mi sentencia cuando descubrí por primera vez tus orbes ambarinas que perturbaron mi interior como sí de un torbellino se tratara. Todo en ti me atraía, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu tono de voz, que erizaba mi piel, tu porte, y tu innata seducción. Me daba cuenta por como te echaban unas miraditas debes en cuando las demás mujeres del local que tampoco eran inmunes a ti.

No sé sí fue ese primer día cuando me sonreíste enigmáticamente, o después cuando rozabas con intención mi mano, o incluso cuando me fuiste a buscar a la salida de mi turno para llevarme a tomar un helado y me robaste un beso que caí en cuenta que me gustabas en serio, que me estaba comenzando a enamorar.

Pero no fueron esos sentimientos los que más me atormentaban, fue la tremenda y ahogante sensación de culpa que sentía al pensar en tu mujer.

Porque lo supe pocos días después de ese primer beso, cuando mis alas, mi alma y mi ser estaban tomando impulso para lanzarme al vacío. Fue ahí cuando caí en picada incluso sin haber despegado. Y es que te escuché Inuyasha, en esa conversación susurrada por teléfono, no había dudas que hablabas con alguien especial.

Cuando te pregunté no lo negaste, estabas con ella hace tiempo pero las cosas iban mal, te estabas por separar, sus horarios no le permitían casi verse, era una fría sin corazón que no entendía tus sueños y anhelos, además de que sospechabas que te engañaba con varios hombres y eso hacia que se peleasen a menudo. Me compadecí de vos por eso, te creí ciegamente confiando que con mi amor y confianza iba a lograr ayudarte y así con el corazón abierto fue como intenté hacerme la heroína.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba más me enamoraba de vos, quería ser ese bálsamo para tu alma herida, me comencé a perder a mi misma siempre tratando de complacerte y ahí fue cuando comencé a entender que quizás no todo lo que me dijiste era tan así. Cambié hasta mi forma de vestir, decías que no confiabas en los hombres del bar, ni en el dueño, ni siquiera en mis mejores amigos, que todos querían conmigo, me comenzaste a alejar del mundo, y hasta a acusarme de tentar a los demás, entonces entendí que eras un celoso compulsivo, y que tu mujer no era como la pintaste, pensé en lo mucho que ella debía de sufrir esa situación, me la imagine llorando sobre la cama como yo lo estaba haciendo, buscando sólo como complacerte, y me sentí basura. Comprendí que de seguro si tu mujer no estaba en casa tanto tiempo era porque buscaba darle estabilidad a tu vida nómada, tratando de darle lo mejor a ambos, y que si se comportaba fría era por miedo a hacerte enojar. Pero todas las revelaciones llegaron muy tarde para mi. Ya estaba completamente entregada a ti.

Luego de esto fuimos y vinimos muchas veces, no podía soportar la sensación de saber que hería a otra mujer como yo, pero tampoco podía aguantar la agonía de no tenerte a mi lado. Lo eras todo para mi.

Un día me avisaste que te casabas y ese fue el punto sin retorno. Me retiraría de tu vida completamente, esto ya era demasiado. Y lo hice.

Supongo que no tenía la esperanza de que fuese tan fácil como eso, y es que los días de extrañarte me mataban, no sólo mi alma clamaba por ti, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, todo te anhelaba. Tres meses pasaron sin saber de tu persona, hasta que te volviste a meter en mi vida, viniste a mi con la misma desesperación que yo y no tuve la fortaleza para decirte que no. Después de todo era más fuerte y grande que nosotros.

Y ahora acá me encuentro, acostada en mi cama deshecha, tu te acabas de ir y como siempre que te vas me hundo en la más grande miseria. Por lastimarla a ella, por lastimarme a mi, por vivir en esta clandestinidad dolorosa.

Siempre sabiendo que mi lugar en tu vida es siendo la segunda, y ella, tu mujer.

_¿Review?_

¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo están?

Hace tanto que no hago esto, no escribí por muuucho tiempo, (tres años je) que ya me siento obsoleta. Espero no haberlo hecho muy mal, estoy bastante desaceitada y muy nerviosa por el resultado, dudé en si publicarlo o no, pero como lo escribí pensando en hacerlo no tengo mucho que perder… (si, la dignidad).

Como verán no especifiqué quién es ella, si Kagome o Kikyo, lo dejé para que cada uno escoja la que más le guste. Obvio que yo lo hice pensando en una, y debe ser re obvio cual de las dos jaja

Espero que les haya gustado, yo lo disfruté mucho, extrañaba tanto hacerlo.

Bueno todos sus comentarios, críticas, tomatasos y abrazos virtuales son bien recibidos.

Besos y mucha suerte!

Cande.


End file.
